Pancakes and Dreams
by TimeAndChance
Summary: Tobi wakes up from a dream and has a craving for pancakes so he decides to make them.


Author's note- Okay so this is my first story, and i have no idea if its good or not but i love Tobi so i decided to write a fic about him. Tell me if I did good? And this follows the Tobito theory.

**ps**. no flames please, but constructive criticism would be great

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Naruto

* * *

Pancakes and Dreams

He was having a dream again. One of _those _dreams. The ones filled with memories he didn't remember. But unlike the dreams he had before, which always left him shocked, terrified and confused, this one was warm and comforting.

There was a woman standing in a sunbathed kitchen, by a counter. She was baking. A delicious smell of pancakes and maple syrup clouded his mind, making his mouth water even though he knew on some degree this wasn't real. The woman turned around and smiled at him. Her features were hazy and unfocused, but he could still make out that she had long dark hair that framed her creamy porcelain skin. Her smile stood out among the blurred image. A mother's smile, full of love and compassion. He felt captivated, wanting to reach out to her. So he did.

A name hung on the edge of his tong… Aunt…Aunt… a thud was heard behind him. Turning around he stopped, taking in the sight. A toddler sat on the wooden floor, staring up at him. Unlike the woman his features were perfectly clear. Deep black cool eyes gazed into his own dark ones. The child held no emotion on his face, which was similar to the woman's but darker in complexion. Leaving his side the woman moved in a flowing manor to the boy. Laughing (it sounded like music to his ears) she picked him up and planted a kiss on his small forehead. She handed the kid over to him, and he could only accept entranced by this feeling. Holding the boy in his arms he looked down, and was struck by something. By the way the Childs eyes bored into his, the way the woman smiled, he remembered something. Glancing back at the woman he started, "Aunt…Mikoto…"

* * *

Tobi opened his eyes to find himself in his semi dark bedroom. A little bit of light was filtered in from the curtains that hung over the window creating shadows all over. On the opposite side of the room his partner Deidara slept peacefully on his back, occasionally snoring softly. Tentative birdcalls were beginning outside to start the morning chorus. 

Tobi sat up and blinked, taking it all in. He had the feeling like he was missing something, but couldn't quite put a finger on it. Rubbing his eye (he didn't wear a mask to bed despite what everyone thought), he yawned and ruffled his messy black hair.

Slowly getting out of bed, he drowsily walked out the door and into the hallway, clad only in his boxers and T-shirt. Trudging towards the kitchen, he tried to remember what his dream was about, but all he felt was a craving for pancakes. At 5 o'clock in the morning. Finally reaching the kitchen, he started gathering ingredients: flour, sugar, milk, what ever. As he pulled out the mixing bowl from the top shelf, a thought occurred to him. He didn't know how to make pancakes. Biting his lip he look at the counter covered with ingredients and debated whether or not to continue. Nothing to bad could happen, it wasn't like he was a terrible cook. He wasn't going to blow up the kitchen like Deidara did that one time. He was a good boy.

His stomach growled. That settled it. "I'll just experiment around, until I get it right," he murmured to himself.

Four failed attempts later…

"Urgh!" Tobi slapped a flour-covered hand on his forehead. Why couldn't he do this? He had produced some batter that didn't taste too bad, but he was trying to find a certain taste. A taste from long ago.

"My dream…" Tobi grew thoughtful. "There were pancakes in my dream… maybe if I just- ah ha!" His face lit up. Quickly he ran to the other counter and grabbed some ingredients. He threw in vanilla, chocolate chips, sugar, brown sugar, lot's of other things and mixed it all up. Biting his lip in anticipation he stuck his finger in the bowl and lifted it up. He put the finger in his mouth and grinned. He got it right.

Carefully he poured the batter into the frying pan, making sure each one was a perfect circle. Monitoring them closely, checking that they weren't burning he flipped them over until they were a golden brown colour. Doing the same for all the others, Tobi set them on a plate taking in the aroma, which covered the whole room.

"This smell… this smell reminds me of…" It was gone. He shook his head and went to the cupboard for another plate. Piling it with half of the pancakes, he brought both plates to the dinning room table, and set them down. Going back to the kitchen he grabbed syrup, butter and a knife and fork. He pulled out the chair, sat down and poured the toppings on.

"Mmm," Tobi smiled blissfully. The best food in the world, he thought savouring it in his mouth. He continued to eat not noticing that another presence had entered the room. Nor did he notice when said presence walked past him to the kitchen, opened the cutlery drawer, seized the appropriate utensils and headed back to the dining room. The person sat down across from Tobi and took the other plate of pancakes.

_Then _Tobi looked up, and his fork stopped an inch away from his mouth. Itachi was calmly spreading butter on his pancakes, ignoring the fact that Tobi was gapping at him.

Tobi wasn't quite sure what to do. He wasn't used to being alone with Itachi; he made him feel uneasy even though the Uchiha was younger than him.

"Umm-" Tobi started uncertainly.

"Pass the syrup please," Itachi spoke coolly. Tobi passed it to Itachi, who then poured a generous amount on his food. Unsure of what to do, Tobi put the piece of pancake in his mouth and resumed eating, soon getting lost in the incredible taste. The two raven-haired akatsuki members ate in silence until, "Where did you learn to make these?"

Tobi almost choked. Why was Itachi talking to him? He coughed. "Umm, well…I had a dream, I think, and these pancakes were in it, then I woke up and I had a craving for them so I decided to make them."

Itachi nodded chewing. "They taste familiar."

Tobi looked surprised. "That's what I thought too."

Itachi gazed at him with a hint of curiosity, and cut up another pancake. Tobi grinned and thought, Itachi was a stuck up bastard most of the time, but in the morning he wasn't too bad.

* * *

Deidara awoke to the buzzing of his alarm and promptly threw it against the wall. Tearing the covers off he got up and stretched, wincing at the sun shinning through the light curtains. His long blond hair hung down, cascading over his shoulders, which were covered by an old grey T-shirt. He wore long black pyjama pants that covered his feet because they were a bit big. 

Scratching his back, Deidara stumbled out of the room and into the hallway. He headed for the kitchen to feed his stomach, which was currently growling. Yawning he stepped into the dinning room and stopped.

Eyes wide he stared at a grinning Tobi (without a mask on) and a content Itachi, eating pancakes. The atmosphere was relaxed and peaceful. Warily he called out, "Ohayo, un."

Tobi looked over and smiled. "Ohayo gozaimasu sempai!" he said mouth full.

"Ohayo," Itachi nodded towards him. Deidara froze. Itachi never said 'Good Morning'; in fact he barely spoke at all. Just glared. And he didn't even glare this time. Something was defiantly off.

He began to slowly back out of the room despite his stomachs protest, when a heavenly sent filled his nose.

"Want to try a piece sempai?" Tobi asked cutting into his last pancake. Deidara hesitated. After a brief internal debate he agreed. "Sure, un." He walked slowly over to Tobi who was holding out a piece on his fork. Taking the fork in his hand he popped the piece into his mouth. Immediately he was filled with euphoria of flavour, so exquisite he could have died. He suddenly understood what was up with Itachi. Not even an icy bastard could resist this. Quickly finishing it off he said, "That was the best thing I have ever tasted in my life, un."

"Hehe," Tobi grinned. "Thanks sempai, though," he looked a bit sheepish, "Sorry there's none left."

Deidara secretly wept. He shrugged. "I was going to make my own breakfast anyway." He moved away from the table, and walked towards the kitchen. His stomach really needed food now that it had tasted such a magnificent meal.

"Good luck," Itachi said quietly, finishing of his breakfast. Deidara glanced at him strangely, entering the dark room. He flicked on the light.

Silence.

"Tobi. What the hell did you do in here?!"


End file.
